


Poking the Bear

by Little_Red



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, F/M, Light Bondage, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: What happens when Loki and Steve overhear you pondering what they would be like in bed?
Relationships: Loki x Reader, Loki/Reader, Loki/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Poking the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically nothing but shameless smut. Porn with some plot thrown in. I got this idea over a year ago and finally got around to finishing it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Huge shoutout to my wonderful beta reader, I appreciate all your critiques and wonderful feedback. Thank you!

*****

“Well?” You asked Nat breathlessly as you blocked one of her advances as you sparred together, “What do you think?”

“I can’t say that I’ve put much thought into it.” The curvaceous redhead replied as you circled each other. “But you apparently have.”

“I’m. Just. Curious.” You panted as you attempted to knock Nat off her feet. “That’s all.”

“Well you know what they say.” Nat warned, “Curiosity killed the cat..” 

“Well it’s a good thing that I’m not a cat.” You growled as you tackled Nat.

“I’m just a regular woman who is curious about these things.” You groaned out from the floor where Nat had hurled you. “You can’t fault me for being curious… besides… you kissed him… what was your assessment of it?”

You rolled over onto your stomach and looked over at Nat as she sighed and sat down next to you. 

“Honestly, it was hard to get a good read on it.” She replied. “It’s not like it was a _bad_ kiss…there was just something…. hesitant about it….but I couldn’t tell if he was inexperienced or holding back”

“Urgh!” You groaned, dropping your head onto your crossed arms, “You are no help!” 

“And it was life or death… I mean Rumlow was right there and we needed to hide…” she added as she started stretching her muscles.

“I wish I could have a life of death situation like that.” You muttered as you sat up and started your cooldown stretches. 

“Did you really just say that you wished that you were being pursued by Hydra and had to kiss Cap in a life or death situation?” she asked you incredulously.

“Yes?” You replied innocently, your answer coming off as both a confirmation and a question.

Nat rolled her eyes as you continued your cool down. “Geez you really do need to get some if you are saying that you’d be horny while being chased by Hydra.”

“I’m not saying that… exactly.” You protested, “I’m just saying.. that I wonder what kissing Captain America is like…. and if he’s always so.. righteous and serious…”

“Well there’s only one way to find out.” Nat sniggered, waggling her eyebrows suggestively at you.

“Ya… that would be a fun conversation to have.” You muttered, “Cap…. Can I please have my way with you just so I can appease my morbid curiosity with how you are in bed.”

“With an approach like that, I’m sure that he would be willing.” Nat teased.

“Ya… willing to have me committed.” You groaned, frustrated in more ways than one.

“Maybe set your sights on an easier target.” Nat suggested, “Like…”

“Loki?” You said thoughtfully, cutting Nat off mid sentence as you thought about the tall, cocky god.

“Are you serious?” Nat squawked, “I was going to say Bruce or Thor…. Hell if you are that desperate, take Tony or even Clint out for a spin.”

“Clint?” You repeated incredulously, “Really Nat? We both know that’s not going to happen.”

“Ya ya you’re right.” The red head agreed, “But I’m sure that Tony would be willing…”

“No!” You protested, half laughing and half groaning. “When it comes to Tony, I can ask countless women how he is in bed, with Thor I can ask Jane…that wouldn’t be awkward at all…. And while Bruce has that admittedly intriguing Hulk thrill factor, I can still ask his ex how he is in bed, if I really wanted to know.”

“But.” Nat prompted, encouraging you to go on.

“But Steve and Loki are both uncharted territories.” You declared, “It’s almost as if it’s my duty to boldly go where no woman…. That we know of… has gone before.”

“I stand corrected.” Nat deadpanned, “That’s the line you should approach them with and see where it gets you.”

Nat broke into peals of laughter as you threw the contents of your water bottle at her.

“I never said that I actually would.” You half pouted, half laughed, “I’m just curious as to how they are in bed… like I imagine that Steve would be ever serious and vanilla…. But in an intense way…. Like eager to please and to make sure that you enjoy yourself, keeping his mind on the mission, on your pleasure.”

Nat stopped laughing as she considered it. “Ya I can see that.” She replied slowly, “Like he would be hesitant at first until he got the lay of the land… but then he would be focused solely on his mission and wouldn’t stop until it was completed.”

“Yes!” You said excitedly, “Exactly!”

“And dare I ask.” Nat went on, “Loki?”

“Welllllll…” You said with a smirk, as you thought about the raven haired god. “He’s a god… he would be dominant and expect complete control…. He would give an order and expect you to follow it to the letter. He would make sure that you enjoy yourself… once he gets his pleasure. You have to earn your pleasure and he will leave you hanging if you don’t follow his orders. But he would leave you wanting more…”

“That’s actually very accurate.” Nat agreed, “That I can also see.”

You went to reply before you were cut off.

“What’s very accurate?” Clint asked as he entered the room, seeming to be laughing at his own private joke.

“Y/N is outlining her dating preferences.” Nat said smoothly, smiling coolly at the archer, “And she’s very detailed in what she wants.” She giggled, “Just like Cap would like to hear.” Nat muttered to you under her breath.

“And what Loki would tell me.” You whispered back, fighting to keep the smile off your face and relieved to see that Clint wasn’t wearing his hearing aids.

“What’s up, Clint?” You asked as you gathered your workout bag.

“We have a mission, Cap wants everyone to suit up and meet in the main lounge.” He explained and you looked at him strangely, it almost seemed like he was trying not to laugh when he said mission.

Shrugging it off, you nodded and followed Nat out of the gym. “I’ll be ready in 15!” you called out over your shoulder.

“Make it 10… Captain’s orders.” Clint called back, coughing slightly.

You paused and looked back but then shook your head, there was no way he could have heard you guys talking.

*****

You stood in between Nat and Thor while Cap gave the mission briefing. As much as you tried to focus on what Cap was saying, your eyes kept drifting between Cap and Loki, even settling on Bruce a few times as you pondered what sexy times with him would be like, and if The Other Guy would be alright to sit in the corner and let Bruce have his fun.

You ran your eyes over Loki and Steve once again, you wondered how you could go about finding out how they were in bed, and if either of them would be open to such a thing.

“And we will break into teams of three.” Cap was saying, “Let’s see… Bruce. Thor and Wanda. Clint, Tony and Pietro, Nat, Vision and Rhodes.” 

Cap looked over at you. “Y/N, you are with Loki and me.”

You nodded as you fought to keep a straight face as Cap’s wording started a whole new array of naught thoughts to start running through your head.

Clint was fighting a smile and Nat was looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“Alright team, let’s get going.” Cap declared, as he headed onto the quinjet.

You moved to get on the jet, when you felt a hand brush your arm slowly.

“Y/N.” Loki greeted you in his panty dropping accent, “I believe this will be out first time, it will be a real _pleasure_ to work with you.”

“Well it’s more like a _threesome_.” Cap commented as he joined the conversation, “Don’t forget about me now.”

You gave them both a forced smile as you internally screamed at their wording. “ _Is it too late to call in horny? I mean sick?”_ you thought as Cap’s hand guided you to a free seat on the jet and his look told you that he would enjoy the pleasure of your company soon as he went to talk with Thor about something. “ _Because I am wayyyyyyy too horny if I am seeing innuendos in simple mission talk and casual touches_.”

As Cap sat next to you and accidentally brushed against your chest as he reached for his tablet, you prayed that this mission would be over before it began, because if this continued you were going to become as useless as an ejection seat on a helicopter.

As Loki appeared to help you out of your seat and Cap reached behind you to reach his shield, effectively caging you in between the two men, your brain short circuited and you were mentally pressing the eject button..

*****

After the mission muddled with your own guilty thoughts and the uncharacteristic behaviour of your fellow agents,, you were on edge. You really needed to get off. The lingering glances, loaded comments and accidental touches had started a deep longing within you that left you restless and unsatisfied.

“ _Nat is right.”_ You thought to yourself, as you quickly towel dried your hair after your shower, “ _I really do need to get laid if I somehow saw normal glances and normal mission talk as something more.” But something more is just what I need right now. I think it’s time to pull out my toys.”_ You decided as you slipped into an oversized men’s t-shirt snagged from the laundry room. You had no ideas whose it was, but you had made off a few shirts over the last few months. They were comfortable to sleep in plus you could pretend that you were not painfully single.

Stepping out of your tiny bathroom, you were surprised to see Loki standing in your room, one of your pilfered sleep shirts hanging from his finger.

“Loki!” you squeaked out in surprise and grabbed the hem of your shirt in a useless attempt to hide your nakedness and the arousal which sparked from his fervent gaze, “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve been looking for this shirt.” He commented mildly as he glanced up from the forest green t-shirt and looked at you disinterestedly, ignoring your question.

“ _Oh crap.”_ You thought, “ _He’s figured out that I have been the one swiping the occasional shirt from the laundry room.”_

“Better get the door.” He spoke up, not giving you a chance to answer him.

You opened your mouth to ask why you would need to get the door when a knock sounded .

Frowning in confusion, you darted to open the door, while trying to stay modest. A hard task considering the naughty thoughts that had been flowing through your mind lately.

“Hello?” You asked timidly as you opened your door a crack, surprised to find Steve on the other side..

“Cap, er, Steve.” You stuttered, “Can I help you?”

“I think you might need the help.” He replied with a smirk as he pushed into your room. “Nice shirt. I was wondering where it went too.”

“Oh crap.” You whispered, as you shut the door, _of course_ it was Cap’s.

“She’s got one of mine too, Captain.” Loki spoke up, as he dropped the shirt in question back on the chair it had been draped over.

“I see.” Steve replied, as his eyes roamed the room before landing on you and your barely covered body. “I wonder what else she has stolen from us?”

“Nothing.” You answered quickly. “Nothing else, Captain… Sir.”

“Then those are not my boxers over there?” he pointed to your laundry pile and you cringed. Damn the man and his ever-observant eyes.

“Oh are they?” you squeaked nervously, wondering what exactly was going on, and hoping it didn’t end too soon, even though you were desperate to get off. This strange encounter was sure to help when you finally got a chance to use your toys “I don’t know how they got in here.”

“Are you lying to your Captain?” Steve demanded as he stepped closer to you, making you step back.

“No…no… Captain?” you stammered out as stepped back further from the man towering over you. You prayed that the man in front of you or the god behind you couldn’t tell how hot you were for them.

“She lying to you Captain.” Loki declared as your next step had your back against his firm chest, and his hands came up to grasp your hips, pushing your shirt up just a little,. “because I believe that is another one of my shirts there and I know you haven’t any of my undergarment’s Y/N, as I don’t wear them.” Loki breathed into your ear, and a small moan escaped your lips.

Steve smirked and shared a look with Loki before he raked his gaze slowly over your body.

“Are you still going to lie to me Y/N?” Steve asked as he stepped closer to you, so that you were caged in between America’s hero and the God of Mischief, the latter still gripping your hips tightly, preventing you from moving away.

“No.. No.. Captain.” You replied honestly, “I took them from the laundry room. I wasn’t sure whose they were but they looked so comfy….. I didn’t think it would cause any harm.”

Steve hummed quietly, as his eyes dropped down your body and back up again. “Anything else that you want to tell us?” he asked and you shook your head.

“No, Captain.” You replied, “That’s all.”

“You’re lying again.” Cap said, as his hand reached out to grip your chin lightly, his thumb toying with your lips, “I happen to know that you were speculating how I am in bed.”

“And me.” Loki whispered into your ear, nipping it to draw another sharp gasp and earning a smirk from Steve as he watched you with dark, lust blown eyes.

“How.. how… I mean why do you think I said such a thing.” You asked breathlessly, your lips dragging across the pad of his thumb.

“Super soldier hearing, remember?” Steve replied, as dragged his thumb across your lower lip, the simple touch sending spikes of heat through you to your core.

“Of course you heard.” You muttered, “But that doesn’t explain how Loki found out.”

“Please.” Loki muttered into your skin as he kissed and nibbled along your neck, “I’m the God of Mischief. I know things…. Like at what times you and Nat spar, which is a sight to behold.”

“And I was on my way to get you and Nat for the mission, when I ran into Loki watching you.” Steve continued as he slowly ran his fingers along your jaw, causing your breath to hitch at the feeling.

“The Captain was going to give me a lecture.” Loki replied, as he ran his hand up your body, fingers brushing against your breasts before pulling the collar of your shirt aside so he could bite along your shoulder. “Until I told him that you were asking about his kissing techniques.”

“So we both stopped to listen.” Steve went on, “Until Clint appeared and informed us that this was not the first time that you had had this conversation.”

“So we decided that we would approach you separately and let you…. What did she call it?” Loki asked Steve as he ran his hands down your body, stopping to squeeze your breasts, making you whine, before continuing down to your thighs, fingers slowly dancing up the inside of your thigh, tortuously slow.

“I believe she said to ‘boldly go where no woman has gone before’” Steve quoted you with a filthy smirk, as he wound his fingers gently in your hair.

“Ahh yes, that was it.” Loki commented, “Unfortunately, we seemed to have gotten our…what’s the phrase, wires crossed? When it came to who would approach you first.”

“And now that we are both here, with you so wet and needy between us, neither one of us is leaving.” He finished. “Are we Captain?”

“It would be cruel to leave her in the state that she is in.” Steve agreed, “Considering that we could see that she was wet before we even started talking.”

“But.” He continued, his grip tightening in your hair and you hissed in agonized pleasure. “Your initial prediction of my sexual prowess is wrong.”

He slammed his lips against yours as his grip in your hair tightened and you gasped into his mouth. Steve growled as his tongue swirled around yours, demanding and domineering. It was nice to know that he had it in him, though you suspected that it was because of Loki that he was being so dominant.

Loki bit your shoulder as his fingers ran along your slick folds, groaning into your skin at the feel of your arousal.

“She is so wet for us Captain.” He groaned.

Steve’s free hand dropped down to feel for himself, taking over for Loki, as the Asgardian’s hands trailed around your hip to grip your ass and rub at your puckered hole gently. 

You jumped forward in shock, your breasts rubbing against Steve’s chest as you moaned and squirmed between the two alpha males.

“Is she ever.” Steve groaned as he finally broke the kiss, his fingers teasing along your entrance, spreading your arousal but doing nothing to ease the growing need that you felt.

“Pl…please.” You pleaded, “I need..”

“What do you need Y/N?” Loki asked as he swirled his finger around your puckered hole. “Think she’s ready to take us both at once? Or will that be too much for her?”

“Oh god.” You moaned, as you go even wetter at the thought of being so full.

“I think she’s willing too.” Steve replied, before taking his fingers away and grasping the hem of your shirt, slowly drawing it up your body. You eagerly raised your arms, needing them to touch you everywhere.

As Steve pulled the shirt over your head, it got stuck. Your arms were in the air, and the shirt covered your hair and eyes, leaving the rest of you exposed.

Instead of helping you, both men groaned appreciatively. 

“Now this I like.” Loki growled as he ran his free hand all over your naked body, pinching your nipples and ending up at your throat, where he squeezed lightly. “What do you think, Captain?”

“This is perfect.” Steve groaned in response.

Two large hands cupped your breasts and pinched your nipples, making you moan loudly as you thrust your chest forward in a plea for more. Another hand worked between your legs again, teasing and exploring as it slid through your juices. The same hand trailed back to your ass and gently eased inside.

You moaned and panted as you writhed between the two men, one teasing your nipples into stiff, sensitive peaks while the other slowly worked his finger in and out, slowly stretching you for what was to come.

“We should have brought a rope.” Steve muttered as his hand dropped down between your thighs again, finally easing into your wet heat, until you wail loudly in desperation.

Loki chuckled and he dropped his hand away from your throat. “Ask and you shall receive Captain.”

You squirmed at the storm of sensations as you wondered at what you couldn’t see.

“Get her on the bed.” Steve ordered and you cried out as they both stepped away from you.

Without them around you, you stumbled. A pair of hands caught you and guided you to your bed as you tried to free your arms.

Loki tsked as a pair of hands caught your wrists and quickly bound them with what felt like a soft rope, leaving the shirt covering your eyes, and you at their complete mercy. 

You were thrown gently onto the bed and bounced lightly, You squirmed, rubbing your thighs together and trying to get free so you could ease the ache that you had been feeling ever since this morning.

You felt lips kissing your ankle bone and fingers gently running up your leg, followed by the lips. You moaned at the sensation, it was so erotic, not being able to see or touch, only feel and listen. You felt the bed dip next to your head and you felt a brush against your lip, gasping, you jumped at the sudden feeling but quickly realized that it was a cock. A cock that you desperately wanted to taste and feel, Loki’s cock if you had to guess. 

Opening your mouth, you accepted the cock, letting it slide along your tongue as you swallowed it up, determined to take it all in. You fought to keep your throat relaxed when you felt him bottom out, instead concentrating on giving Loki the blow job of his life.

“ _Maybe I can get him to call me his good little Midgardian_.” You thought as you hollowed your cheeks and worked your tongue along his shaft.

You gasped around Loki’s cock as Steve’s lips bit and sucked their way up to your legs, finding erogenous zones that you didn’t even know that you had, making you moan around Loki’s cock, the vibrations produced by your moaning making the god hiss.

“ _Steve likes to mark his territory_.” You thought, your moans muffled by the Asgardian cock in your mouth. “ _When did he get so good at foreplay?”_

When Steve’s lips reached your aching core, he dived right in, all teasing set aside as he went to town on your pussy, adding his fingers in and curling them until they hit your g-spot, causing you to let loose a muffled shout as your hips writhed.

An arm was thrown over your hips to hold you still as he continued feasting on you, his hand sliding down to tease your puckered hole, easily sliding a finger in, slowly, expertly pumping his finger as he drove you closer towards your release.

You sucked and moaned on Loki’s cock, as Steve’s tongue attacked your clit while he added a second finger in with the first, pushing you towards your release. Screaming around Loki’s cock, your body shook with the most powerful orgasm of your life.

You could feel Steve’s satisfied grin against your skin as he still worked his fingers in and out of you, stretching you for what was yet to come. You moaned as aftershocks rolled through you, and the slow burn inside you flared up again as Steve added a third finger, bringing unbelievable pleasure from somewhere you had always been scared to fully try.

“I think she’s ready.” Steve said and you felt the cock pull out of your mouth. You whined at the loss, until you felt yourself being turned over and your hips pulled up, as fingers dipped back into your dripping sex.

“She looks ready to me.” Loki replied, as you felt someone move around behind you as the fingers disappeared from your sex, leaving you feeling empty and frustrated. You growled in frustration at not being able to see what was going on but needing _something_ to happen, as the ache was back worse than it was before.

You felt hands on your hips, guiding you forward until you were straddling someone’s waist, your sex rubbing against their engorged cock. As the hands started easing you down on the cock, you felt hands on your ass again, spreading your slick around to ease the way. As soon as you were fully impaled on the massive cock, you let out a pleasured hiss as your body adjusted around it, the massive cock stretching your walls almost painfully. When you felt the spongy head of a cock at your back entrance, you tensed up instinctively.

“Easy Y/N.” A voice groaned, “You can do this.

The hands on your hips left, as a hand started rubbing your clit and another pinched and squeezed your pert nipples as the cock slowly eased its way in, pausing to let you adjust before continuing. By the time he was fully in, you were a shaking whining mess again. You had never felt so full in your life before and it was a glorious torture, having two cocks in you at the same time, both fighting for dominance over you.

As you writhed, moaning and whining loudly while trying to get some relief, hands clamped onto your hips again as another hand fisted in your hair, pulling you back into the chest behind you as both men started moving in tandem with you.

There was an annoyed growl and then suddenly your arms were lifted and hung from something above your head, giving the men freedom to move you they pleased, while they pounded into your willing body.

The man you were riding surged up suddenly to latch on your nipples, biting and sucking marks into them.

“That’s my good little Midgardian.” Loki growled, making you moan loudly.

“Are you going to come for your Captain?” Steve demanded, as the fingers on your hips tightened.

“Yes. Oh god yes.” You moaned, “Yes Captain, make this little Midgardian come.”

You heard both men growl in appreciation before they took up a brutal pace, both determined to be the one to make you come first, the pleasure was so intense that you could only gasp and moan, unable to put together a coherent sentence as ecstasy overtook your brain, driving you towards your finish,

As you neared your end, you felt someone bit down hard on your neck, as a mouth latched on to a nipple and a finger played with your clit, and the two cocks moved in time with each other.

As all the sensations melded together into sheer, unadulterated bliss, you came with a strangled shout as your body shook and writhed in between the two bodies connected to you. As your release hit, it triggered theirs and as your body shook with the blissful aftershocks, you felt them growling and emptying themselves inside of you. You collapsed boneless against the body behind you, grateful for whatever was holding your wrists up, as it kept you from falling over, though the pleasurable pain you felt from it was slowly started wearing off now that you were not writhing in ecstasy.

“So?” Steve asked, “Was I what you expected?”

“I sure enjoyed how orally dedicated you were Captain.” You replied with a tired grin. “That was a real treat.”

You blinked as the shirt was finally ripped off your eyes and you could see. Looking up, you saw a hook on a chain hanging from the ceiling, which had not been there before and was what your bound wrists were currently hanging from. It could only be Loki’s magic, as you knew that there was no rope in your room when all this started.

“Sorry to disappoint you Y/N.” Loki growled from behind you, making you jump as you had initially thought that it had been Steve who had taken you there, “But that was all me.”

Your eyes widened and you looked down at Steve laid out on your bed, his hands on your hips, drawing lazily circles with his thumb. “That wasn’t you?” you asked him, sure that Loki was teasing you.

“Oh I would, and I will enjoy eating you out.” Steve replied, “But I don’t like to slowly tease you like Loki does. And I needed to see you choking around my cock as you struggled to take me all in.”

“Well my technique comes from a few millennia of experience.” Loki replied dryly as he nipped your ear. “I know every erogenous zone that there is, and I have mastered the art of teasing every drop of pleasure out of them, hence why I had to have this delectable ass of yours for myself.”

“Plus I have been dreaming of you riding my cock for a long time.” Steve admitted, as he ran his hands up and down your sides, “And it was certainly better than my expectations.”

“But I want a turn at that ass.” He added as he swatted your exposed ass cheek, making you yelp and bounce on both cocks, causing them to start to harden inside of you again.

“And I want to see if your mouth is as good as it looked when you were sucking the Captain’s cock down your greedy little throat.” Loki replied, as he gripped your throat while he started slow, shallow thrusts back into your tight channel.

“Next time.” Cap grunted as he grabbed your hips and slowly moved you along his cock, both men groaning as they moved you into the positions they wanted, leaving your arms hanging from the hook but your eyes free to see just what they were doing to you, and what you were doing to them.

“And the time after that… You know, for scientific purposes.” You panted, as you felt your third orgasm slowly start to build. “As I am still not sure who is better in bed.”

As you said that, you saw Steve and Loki exchanging a look again and you had the feeling that you were going to be stuck between them often, as they both strived to prove who was better.

“ _Well that’s a chore that I can live with.”_ You thought, Loki’s hand curled around your throat and Steve’s hand delivered a hard smack to your ass, making you gasp and writhe in pleasure.

“ _For purely scientific reasons_.”

*****


End file.
